Castaways
"Castaways" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Fish "Uniqua, Tyrone, and Pablo are castaways on a desert island. To a Bossa Nova beat, they set up their island life - finding water to drink, food to eat, and building a cozy hut. But strange things keep happening - is someone else hiding out on their island paradise?" Uniqua is playing in the backyard and introduces herself as a castaway on a desert island. She yells "Ahoy!" from on top of the playground slide and slides down. She tells the viewer that she is stranded on the island with nobody else as Tyrone walks up to Uniqua to say hello. Uniqua then asks Tyrone if he is a castaway as well, and Tyrone answers the question "yes". Uniqua tells Tyrone that it is just her and him on the island as Pablo walks up to the two. The discussion repeats. The camera moves to the brown wooden fence dividing Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone's houses from Austin's. Austin peeks out from the fence door and tells the viewer that he is too shy to say hello to his friends and play castaways. Austin watches as Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone sing "Castaways". The backyard transforms into a desert island as Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone sing a reprise of the "Castaways" song. A rustling sound alarms the trio and causes them to look around for the source of the noise in confusion. As Pablo looks upward, he finds a large palm tree containing coconuts. Uniqua wants to grab three of them so she and her friends can drink the coconut milk inside. Pablo tells the others that he will climb the palm tree and retrieve the coconuts. He is halfway up when he slowly slides down. Uniqua tells Pablo to get on her shoulders and reach for them, and this fails. Next, Uniqua hops on Tyrone's shoulders as Pablo is on top of Uniqua's. Austin watches the event and happens to have a stack of coconuts. He wants to help the three by giving them some, but is too shy to just walk over and hand them over. He sings "Shy Guy" after explaining his feelings to the viewer. He then comes up with a clever idea to roll the coconuts over without letting Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone see. The camera moves to the others, still struggling to get a coconut from the tall tree. Austin rolls one coconut over. Tyrone spots it and grabs for it, causing Uniqua and Pablo to fall. Austin rolls two other coconuts over to his friends. The confusion starts as the three ask each other who got the coconuts, but nobody says they did. The camera moves to Austin. He giggles after realizing he finished his task without getting spotted. Meanwhile, Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are slurping away at their coconut milk. Uniqua tells the boys that they should make a beach hut in case it rains. Tyrone and Pablo are okay with this idea. Uniqua tells Pablo to get driftwood for the walls. She tells Tyrone to get the vines to secure the wood, and she tells the others that she will get the palm leaves for the roof. She also tells them that after they get their things, they will look for rocks for the floor of the hut. The three all set off to retrieve the items. Pablo is shown looking for driftwood on the island. He looks to the left and to the right. He asks the viewer which way he should go, and looks to the left. He then looks to the right and spots a large pile of driftwood. Pablo is astonished at the look of a perfect stack of wood in the middle of a deserted island, which wasn't visible before. The camera turns to Tyrone, deeper into the center of the island, which is far more forest-like. He finds some long brown vines and tries to pull them off the tree they are hanging from, but cannot. Austin happens to have a pair of scissors and cuts the vines of from the top of the tree. The vines fall over Tyrone, confused. The camera turns to Uniqua, searching the island for palm leaves. Meanwhile, Austin is hiding in the bushes, throwing palm leaves from the inside. Uniqua doesn't spot him and takes the leaves coming from different bushes until she finds herself in front of a short palm tree. She is amazed and starts to pick the leaves off the tree. Austin giggles and tells the viewer that he knew the short tree was there from the start. The three gather together with their items. They are all happy and start to look for the rocks used for the hut floor, but find a perfect collection of rocks in the shape of a hut bottom. Initially Austin had confidence to walk over to them, but he's still too shy. The three build their beach hut as they sing "Hut by the Sea". Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone open the newly built door to check out the hut. They hear a splashing noise and rush out. The splash sounds again. Tyrone spots a fish jumping in and out of the water, and wants to fish it out of the water with a fishing rod. The three look around for items that could be used for a fishing rod, and find Pablo's paper clip for a hook. Uniqua tells the others that all they need now is some string for the fishing line. The camera turns to Austin, who happens to have a ball of string on the island. He throws the string over to Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone, and accidentally leads a trail of string behind. Uniqua realizes that to have a ball of string appear on the island, there has to be someone besides herself, Pablo, and Tyrone. They sing "Who's There?" as they follow the string trail left by Austin. The string leads to their beach hut. The trio walks inside but finds nothing. They hear a blowing noise coming from outside. The three walk to the backside of the hut and find Austin blowing air into their deflated raft. Tyrone asks him if he noticed any items appearing on the island. Uniqua tells the two that Austin was probably the person who did the helpful things and Austin approves her theory. They all thank him for helping them out and fixing their raft. Pablo's stomach growls so Uniqua invites them all to her house for applesauce as the island transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts "Ahoy!" *Uniqua: Castaway Uniqua *Pablo: Castaway Pablo *Tyrone: Castaway Tyrone *Austin: Castaway Austin *"Castaways" *"Shy Guy" *"Hut by the Sea" *"Who's There?" pt-br:A Ilha Deserta es:Náufragos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1